


с вашей женой что-то не так?

by jrcatherine



Series: тропы [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: здесь о том тропе, что именно женщины сходят с ума от смерти ребенка





	1. Chapter 1

версия 1

С вашей женой что-то не так?

 

**ДА.** Что-то не так с именем? Отложим пока имя, я зачитаю заявление вашей жены, хорошо? Но начнем лучше с начала, посмотрите, дата смерти вашего ребенка верна? Вы подтверждаете, что в первые два месяца после похорон ушли с работы и разорвали почти все социальные контакты? Вы начали продавать ценное имущество, когда ваша жена лишила вас доступа к счетам и карт? С 13 октября по 23 ноября прошлого года вы посетили двенадцать собраний медиумов по указанному адресу? Мы неправильно формулируем вопрос, верно? Вы продолжили искать медиумов даже после того, как согласились на предложение жены и начали терапию? Десятого января этого года вы рассказали терапевту, что планируете убить свою жену? Ну, давайте все-таки подумаем, может, дело было в том, что она неправильно горевала? Двадцать третьего августа вы заказали точную восковую копию ребенка? 25-го августа вы позвонили своей сестре и сказали ей, что нашли способ оживить ребенка? Вы ходили гулять с куклой, наряжали ее в одежду ребенка, разговаривали с ней и агрессивно реагировали на любую реакцию прохожих? Эта кукла - ваш ребенок? Вам было грустно? Вы считаете, что ваша жена виновата в смерти ребенка (не куклы)? Вы подтверждаете, что купили дорогой японский нож с целью убийства? Еще воды? Вы считаете, что как мать ребенка она должна была горевать сильнее? Вы понимаете, что подобное поведение навредит вам в суде? Вы хотите что-то добавить? Вы считаете, что с вашей женой что-то нет так?

 

**НЕТ.** Хотите еще воды? Оно неверно указано? Вы подтверждаете написанное? Верно ли то, что вы с трудом справлялись с горем? Вы подтверждаете, что потратили все семейные сбережения на ведьм, колдунов и прочих шарлатанов? Считаете ли вы, что подобное поведение было неразумно? Вы считаете, что вам удалось поговорить с умершим ребенком? Хотя бы на одном из этих собраний вы смогли поговорить со своим ребенком? Считаете ли вы терапию успешной? Причина заключалась в том, что она больше не позволяла вам искать медиумов? Или недостаточно демонстрировала свое горе? Вы рассказали о заказе жене? Вы будете отрицать, что угрожали раскрыть “ее страшные тайны”, если она расскажет о кукле вашей жене? Вы заставляли детей на площадках играть с куклой? Не плачьте, может, еще воды? Но вы не злились? Вы считаете, что ваша жена виновата в смерти ребенка (не куклы)? Вам не жаль жену? Вы раскаиваетесь в том, что захотели убить жену? Она не должна была скрывать свои эмоции? Вы согласны на того адвоката, которого предлагает ваша жена? Думаете, обвинения и оскорбления жены вам чем-то помогут? Вы считаете, что с вами что-то не так?

 

**ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Хорошо, тогда начнем, ваше имя, персональный код и адрес указаны правильно? Можете объяснить, что с ним не так? Вы считаете, что она лжет? Вы считаете, что ваша реакция была в пределах нормы? Нет, потому что мы назвали их шарлатанами? Считаете ли вы, что ваша жена была права? Вы считаете, что проблема была в медиумах? Почему? Почему? В чем была причина? Расскажете нам о происшествии с куклой? Вы не посчитали нужным рассказать или испугались реакции? Где вы прятали куклу, когда получили ее? Вы верили в то, что кукла - это ваш ребенок? Могли бы вы описать свою реакцию, когда ваша жена нашла куклу? Вы верите, что ваша жена уничтожила куклу, потому что заботилась о вашем состоянии? Вы считаете, что ваша жена виновата в смерти ребенка (не куклы)? Вам не жаль себя? Если бы она горевала иначе, вы бы не захотели убить ее? Вы думаете, что она должна была горевать больше, ярче, дольше, потому что она женщина? Вы хотите найти адвоката сами? Тогда зачем вы это делаете? Вы считаете, что заслужили это?

 


	2. Chapter 2

версия 2

 **ДА.** С вашей женой что-то не так?

 **НЕТ.** Хотите еще воды?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Хорошо, тогда начнем, ваше имя, персональный код и адрес указаны правильно?

 

 **ДА.** Что-то не так с именем?

 **НЕТ.** Оно неверно указано?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Можете объяснить, что с ним не так?

 

 **ДА.** Отложим пока имя, я зачитаю заявление вашей жены, хорошо?

 **НЕТ.** Вы подтверждаете написанное?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы считаете, что она лжет?

 

 **ДА.** Но начнем лучше с начала, посмотрите, дата смерти вашего ребенка верна?

 **НЕТ.** Верно ли то, что вы с трудом справлялись с горем?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы считаете, что ваша реакция была в пределах нормы?

 

 **ДА.** Вы подтверждаете, что в первые два месяца после похорон ушли с работы и разорвали почти все социальные контакты?

 **НЕТ.** Вы подтверждаете, что потратили все семейные сбережения на ведьм, колдунов и прочих шарлатанов?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Нет, потому что мы назвали их шарлатанами?

 

 **ДА.** Вы начали продавать ценное имущество, когда ваша жена лишила вас доступа к счетам и карт?

 **НЕТ.** Считаете ли вы, что подобное поведение было неразумно?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Считаете ли вы, что ваша жена была права?

 

 **ДА.** С 13 октября по 23 ноября прошлого года вы посетили двенадцать собраний медиумов по указанному адресу?

 **НЕТ.** Вы считаете, что вам удалось поговорить с умершим ребенком?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы считаете, что проблема была в медиумах?

 

 **ДА.** Мы неправильно формулируем вопрос, верно?

 **НЕТ.** Хотя бы на одном из этих собраний вы смогли поговорить со своим ребенком?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Почему?

 

 **ДА.** Вы продолжили искать медиумов даже после того, как согласились на предложение жены и начали терапию?

 **НЕТ.** Считаете ли вы терапию успешной?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Почему?

 

 **ДА.** Десятого января этого года вы рассказали терапевту, что планируете убить свою жену?

 **НЕТ.** Причина заключалась в том, что она больше не позволяла вам искать медиумов?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** В чем была причина?

 

 **ДА.** Ну, давайте все-таки подумаем, может, дело было в том, что она неправильно горевала?

 **НЕТ.** Или недостаточно демонстрировала свое горе?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Расскажете нам о происшествии с куклой?

 

 **ДА.** Двадцать третьего августа вы заказали точную восковую копию ребенка?

 **НЕТ.** Вы рассказали о заказе жене?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы не посчитали нужным рассказать или испугались реакции?

 

 **ДА.** 25-го августа вы позвонили своей сестре и сказали ей, что нашли способ оживить ребенка?

 **НЕТ.** Вы будете отрицать, что угрожали раскрыть “ее страшные тайны”, если она расскажет о кукле вашей жене?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Где вы прятали куклу, когда получили ее?

 

 **ДА.** Вы ходили гулять с куклой, наряжали ее в одежду ребенка, разговаривали с ней и агрессивно реагировали на любую реакцию прохожих?

 **НЕТ.** Вы заставляли детей на площадках играть с куклой?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы верили в то, что кукла - это ваш ребенок?

 

 **ДА.** Эта кукла - ваш ребенок?

 **НЕТ.** Не плачьте, может, еще воды?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Могли бы вы описать свою реакцию, когда ваша жена нашла куклу?

 

 **ДА.** Вам было грустно?

 **НЕТ.** Но вы не злились?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы верите, что ваша жена уничтожила куклу, потому что заботилась о вашем состоянии?

 

 **ДА.** Вы считаете, что ваша жена виновата в смерти ребенка (не куклы)?

 **НЕТ.** Вы считаете, что ваша жена виновата в смерти ребенка (не куклы)?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы считаете, что ваша жена виновата в смерти ребенка (не куклы)?

 

 **ДА.** Вы подтверждаете, что купили дорогой японский нож с целью убийства?

 **НЕТ.** Вам не жаль жену?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вам не жаль себя?

 

 **ДА.** Еще воды?

 **НЕТ.** Вы раскаиваетесь в том, что захотели убить жену?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Если бы она горевала иначе, вы бы не захотели убить ее?

 

 **ДА.** Вы считаете, что как мать ребенка она должна была горевать сильнее?

 **НЕТ.** Она не должна была скрывать свои эмоции?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы думаете, что она должна была горевать больше, ярче, дольше, потому что она женщина?

 

 **ДА.** Вы понимаете, что подобное поведение навредит вам в суде?

 **НЕТ.** Вы согласны на того адвоката, которого предлагает ваша жена?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы хотите найти адвоката сами?

 

 **ДА.** Вы хотите что-то добавить?

 **НЕТ.** Думаете, обвинения и оскорбления жены вам чем-то помогут?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Тогда зачем вы это делаете?

 

 **ДА.** Вы считаете, что с вашей женой что-то нет так?

 **НЕТ.** Вы считаете, что с вами что-то не так?

 **ЗАТРУДНЯЮСЬ ОТВЕТИТЬ.** Вы считаете, что заслужили это?

 


End file.
